Warmth
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: When Tom comes in from the winter elements with cold hands that he places on Sybil, he has to pay for it. Pure smut.


_Can't go wrong with a bit of smut. Enjoy!_

* * *

Tom had never been so pleased to get inside out of the cold. The temperature had really dropped since yesterday and he hadn't been prepared for it. His walk home from work could have done with a hat, scarf and gloves, but instead he had to rely on tensing his shoulders up, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his coat and going at a slightly faster than normal walking pace to try and keep his body warm.

When he walked through the front door he jumped as he saw Sybil just inside the door.

"You alright?" Sybil said.

"Yeah," Tom replied, "you just surprised me. It's bloody freezing out there!"

"I told you to take a scarf this morning," Sybil said.

"I know," Tom sighed good naturedly, as he shook his coat off his shoulders and hung it up on the pegs.

"And you ignored me," Sybil said with a smug smile.

"I know that too," Tom said. He took a step closer to Sybil and gently placed his lips on hers.

Without hesitation, Sybil opened her mouth just enough to push her tongue into the territory of his.

The kiss was slow and purposeful, neither one of them wanting to pull away from it, as their tongues entwined like they'd done countless times before.

Tom's hands moved from Sybil's waist to the hem of her top, shifting it up a few inches until a strip of her midriff was exposed.

At the feel of Tom's cold fingers against her skin, she shrieked and pulled away from him on reflex. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Tom said, stifling a small life.

"Oh, you're paying for that, Branson," Sybil said firmly.

"How do you expect to get me to pay?"

Sybil raised an eyebrow, pulled her top off and turned to walk up the stairs, swinging her hips as she went, knowing it would drive Tom mad.

Tom followed her up the stairs to their bedroom, desperate for his lips to be back on hers.

Once in their bedroom, Sybil turned back towards Tom, who instantly put his hands on her exposed skin. They were still cold, but Sybil didn't squirm away. She knew they would warm up before long. Her hands mirrored his as they wandered over his body and under the hem of his own top. As their lips moved against each other and their tongues jostled for space, Sybil raised her hands further up Tom's torso, knowing that it wouldn't take much encouragement for him to begin to undress.

Just a few seconds later, Tom reached behind his head to grab a hold of his top and pull it over his head. As soon as it was dropped on the floor, Sybil pulled Tom towards her as they fell back onto the bed.

Hovering above Sybil, Tom continued to kiss Sybil as he moved one hand down to the waistband of her jeans and her belt buckle. Sybil knew precisely what Tom wanted to get his hands on, so she helped in his quest. She undid her belt buckle and the fly of her jeans, so that Tom could slide a hand into her underwear.

As his fingers brushed over her clit, Sybil's breathing became deep and heavy. Tom continued to move his fingers against Sybil's wetness as he began to kiss Sybil's neck. As Tom moved his fingers up and down Sybil's wet entrance, Sybil couldn't contain some small moans of pleasure, an indication to him that he was doing everything right.

After a few moments of pleasure, Sybil took her hands away from where they had been on Tom's chest and pushed the top of her jeans and pants down beyond her hips. Tom took the hint and moved down her body to help take the clothes off her body and cast them aside to join the slowly growing pile of clothes on their bedroom floor.

Sybil spread her legs to give Tom the best access she could, encouraging him to settle between her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her legs to keep them steady as he went tongue first for her clit.

His tongue against her most sensitive spot sent shockwaves through her body. It was all she could do to throw her head back against the bed and focus on nothing but the feelings coursing through her body.

After a while, Tom took one arm away from Sybil's leg and brought it to the front of her, joining his tongue. He briefly traced the edges of her entrance with the tips of his fingers, teasing her, before gently pushing two fingers into her. His fingers angled upwards, he brushed against her G-spot, as his tongue continued to flick her clit, bringing her closer to orgasm with each stroke, flick and lick.

Sybil pushed her hips up towards him, wanting more of him than she was getting.

"Harder," she breathed, giving Tom permission to give her more.

Tom obliged without hesitation, rubbing, licking, sucking harder and faster until he brought Sybil to orgasm.

Sybil let out an exclamation of pleasure as her body trembled at Tom's touch.

Tom reluctantly pulled away from her, earning a quiet whimper from Sybil. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh before coming up to lie beside her in bed, pausing as he went to kiss her lips. Tom had been with some women before who wouldn't kiss him after he'd gone down on them, but Sybil was not one of those women. Sybil loved to taste what he had just tasted. She was no longer feeling the high of her orgasm, but she could at least wrap her tongue around Tom's and extend her pleasure in a slightly different way.

When Tom fell on the bed beside Sybil, she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her hand with the other, over his torso. Their entwined hands represented their entangled lives, fitting perfectly with one another.

"Am I forgiven yet?" Tom said.

"Hmm?"

"For putting cold hands on you. Am I forgiven?"

"Definitely," Sybil said. "But you can always do more."

She looked up at Tom and quirked an eyebrow. There would be plenty more fun to come out of this evening.


End file.
